Secrets
by RockyRoad179
Summary: We don't really expect much out of a usual Monday morning routine. As always, we get ready for school, we make breakfast and before you know it we already started the first class of the day. That's probably similar to how Haruhi's day would have went by but she, is involved in the Host Club,so who knows? Besides she also meets 2 new people. What a normal day isn't it?
1. Chapter 1

**(**** I do Not own Black Butler, Ouran High school Host Club, or any of the** **characters) ****  
**Enjoy- RockyRoad179 :)

**Haruhi's POV**

Maybe I should Just call in sick, I hesitated as I reached for my phone. If I do the rest of the Host Club won't stop bothering me the whole day. I slumped back into my chair and sighed. The weather doesn't seem like it will get any better, it already started to sprinkle who knows if there will be any thunder. Just by the thought I felt a shiver run down my spine. The last thing I'd want to do is embarrass my self in front of the customers, and worst of all since we are supposed to be hosting a ball of some sort this evening, if I don't show up as promised Kyouya might raise my debt by making the host club look bad. Before I let my thoughts drift any further, I heard a knock at the door.

Wishing with all my might, I was hoping it wasn't them, I opened the door slightly. Instead of who I thought it was stood a boy, around the age of 12, he had dark black hair and wore a black coat with a matching top hat on his head, weirdest thing yet he wore an eye patch on his left eye. Right beside him stood a man, he also had black hair, but his hair was parted in the middle with long bangs, he wore a black suit and held an umbrella for the young boy. "May I help you?" was all I could really manage since it was pretty much to take in. "Yes, you see, my name is Sebastian, butler to the Phantomhive family, my young master, Ciel.. he glanced at the boy who looked away irritated, seemed to have misplaced the invitation to the party we were to attend to this evening. We have the basic information, we only need directions, if you don't mind" A butler?! So this little boy is also rich?! Wow I guess age truly doesn't matter. "Sure thing, why don't you come inside so we don't have to be standing out here in the rain" I said. Quietly they made their way inside, taking off their shoes at the entrance, they both looked around the room as if expecting something bigger, the boy named Ciel looked rather unimpressed. Damn these rich people.

"We were supposed to attend to a ball at the Ouran Academy this afternoon, one of my companies sponsors, suggested that we make an appearance at his son's party" said Ciel. Wow, that's ironic , looks like I had no other choice now but to go to school anyways. "I actually go to school there, I was getting ready to go there right now, want to come a long?" I asked. "Well, that is a splendid idea, for such generosity and cooperation why don't we give you a ride?" grinned Sebastian. A r-ride?! That would be nice, I don't want to get wet anyways, why not? "Alright" I agreed while standing up, following my example we all headed outside, and into the car.

I never thought I would ever attract a lot of attention arriving at school, even if I am a host. Crowds of girls and boys surrounded the car trying to peer inside the windows. As we slowed to a stop, we got out and continued to where I was planning to take them. I noticed that Ciel, even for a mature boy his age, was more serious like an adult, and Sebastian never left his side once. We walked many stair cases of stairs, until we stopped at the abandoned music room at the end of the hallway. "This is it!, I do hope the "son" you mentioned a little earlier happens to be someone by the name Kyouya Otori? perhaps?" I sighed. "I think, it was" said Ciel. "Alright then. Why don't you wait here, while I make sure nothing **stupid** is going on in there, I want to apologize in advance, some of the people you are about to meet in there aren't quite "normal" as you would say, please wait a second." I pleaded and quickly slipped inside the door, closing it behind me.

**Ciel's POV**

"Sebastian, why? Why are you acting so generous to this stranger? We barely just met her, and you give out our information this freely?" I asked. "Why not? I'm not the one who lost the invitation, was I? Believe me I don't want to be here just as much as you do, just hold on for a little bit longer, and before you know it the day will be over." he sighed and looked around the hall way. "You bast-" was all I managed to say before we heard a loud crash inside the room. Is this some kind of joke? Annoyed, I clenched my fists and stomped straight into the room, with Sebastian trailing behind me looking the least interested in anything. First of all, I wish I didn't. Let's just say it was an awkward moment for all of us.

End of Chapter 1

Sorry, I kind of rushed things, I just got so tired and I promised to post my story today to **Sesshomarufan32** , I also rushed into thinking of a title for this part, it doesn't really suit this chapter but I promise the 2nd Chapter will be better, please keep on reading! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Ouran Highschool Host club, Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters!**

~ **Ciel's POV** ~

When I opened the door, there stood seven people, they all looked annoyed and worn out. Except for one who was babbling nonsense as if he did this every day, worst of all, was he wearing a dress?! A familiar memory made me stand there frozen, it reminded me of the time I had to disguise myself as a girl to catch one of our suspects, the person we thought was Jack the Reaper. The day doesn't seem like it can get any worse, not only was I tired and not feeling very well, I had to go to a party hosted by these morons! I certainly think not, I've had enough in one day. "Sebastian, now can we leave?" I sighed. "I'm sorry, young master, but we must stay until after this evening's ball'' he said. The look he gave me pretty much told me not to ask again. As if just realizing we were there they all turned around and faced us, looking surprised.

The blonde haired guy's eyes sparkled, as he made his way towards me. "Welcome, he said, are you the boy who will be our special guest this evening?" he asked, behind him stood a rainbow of sparkles surrounding him. I stumbled back a few steps surprised and disgusted, who was this guy?! Then came forward another person, he had dark hair and glasses, his expression was unreadable. He passed the guy with blonde hair, who was still in the pose he was in a minute ago, and then stopped slowly, so he was facing me directly. "My name is Kyouya Otori and I must apologize Mr. Phantomhive, Tamaki could be very weird, unfortunately I do believe he was born that way" he grinned coldly. As if stabbed by many repeated arrows of insults, before you knew it, the guy by the name Tamaki, was sulking in the corner. "I can agree, I said, I came to Japan to attend the party you are hosting tonight, I do wish it will not be a waste of time" I sighed. Withought expecting a reply I turned around and started to walk outside of the room. "I don't think it will". I stopped for a second, but then kept on walking towards the door, I hope he knows who he's trying to impress here, after all I am Ciel Phantomhive, of course.

_**Meanwhile, at the Host Club..**_

Typically, the host club didn't wait to become its usual self again, Honey was eating cake while talking with Mori, Haruhi was being dragged around the room by the twins obviously with Tamaki running and screaming like an idiot behind them, all but Kyouya who stood there thinking for awhile. "Everyone we must begin with our evening preparations" Kyouya finally ordered. "Why? It's only four, we even have plenty of time to finish if we start two hours from now" asked Haruhi. "Yeah Kyouya! It will be very easy, we have all the basic information we need in this little laptop o-" Tamaki begun to say, but was interrupted. " None of you get it do you? This "boy" we just met is one of the people my father sponsors, yet he's no ordinary boy, he is the head of one of the most famous toy factories in the world, as you can imagine he is very hard to impress, and it is very rare for him to participate in any parties'' said Kyouya. "Well, what now?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru. Kyouya's glasses sparkled for a second, just like they do whenever he thinks of an idea. "We do like I said, begin the party preparations"

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club, Black Butler or any of the characters mentioned.  Enjoy! - Rocky Road 179

_**At the Host Club...**_

Everything seemed to be set well and prepared. The table cloths white and spotless, the silverware polished and put on white napkins. Finally one by one, pastries and tea were placed on the tables. With one more glance around the room Kyouya closed his notebook shut then turned around to examine the **least**of his problems: The Host Club. 

As expected none of them were up to Kyouyas standards. Hikaru and Kaoru were bothering Hruhi who looked as bored as usual, Honey sat on Mori's shoulders talking about cake and what not, and Tamaki, still in his terrible state of depression sat in the corner looking at the ground. **This ****is**** it? **This was the amazing host club that would impress that stubborn kid? As a angered aura spread around Kyouya, his eye twitched in anger. This made everyone turn around shocked. Kyouya felt as if something needed to be changed, this was.. this was **very ****_unacceptable_**.

**_Meanwhile.._**

Arriving at the party was easy, trying to get inside was the hard part. Crowds of excited girls surrounded the building trying to look inside. Peering through the foggy car window,sat Ciel dressed in an astonishing suit and top hat, right next to him sat Sebastian also looking naturally dashing. "How do you suppose we even try to get _in?" _asked Ciel. The entrance was no where to be seen through the crowd."Young master, why don't you leave that to me" said Sebastian. After getting outside of the car there stood the two examining the situation. "Alright, follow me" sighed Sebastian. One following the other they walked straight into the crowd formally and silent, and one by one the girls grew quiet, there eyes following them until they reached the door. "What did you do?" asked Ciel suprised. "Oh nothing, I just walked straight through the crowd, that's all" grinned Sebastian. After a few minutes of silence, the butler opened the locked door with ought even trying. "After you..._young master_"

Once inside, Sebastian closed the door behind them. Looking around, Ciel had to admit that it _was_ kind of amazing, but there were to many flaws. Walking around the tables he checked the table cloths, pastries and silverware. In front of him stood the seven people he met this morning. "Nope this won't do.. the table cloth is 2 centimeters to long at _this_ table, this cake was left still a **second** more in the oven, and the silver wear at _this_ table isn't placed exactly on the napkins!" muttered Ciel. "Well we tried our best, I'm sorry if this isn't as perfect as you wished it would have been." said Haruhi. "Well young master, please consider the fact that at your home you are served things _more than_ perfect" said Sebastian. "I wasn't asking your opinion Sebastian, besides they did say _they_ would impress me" said Ciel. "Wait, what do you mean by "more than perfect"?" asked Haruhi. "My, my you do ask to many questions" sighed Sebastian. "What are you talking about? I only asked 1 so far." said Haruhi. Before the conversation could go on any further Kyouya interrupted them. "You did promise a party, didn't we? So we will give you a party. And besides What if the table cloths are uneven, or the fact that the pastries were over cooked by a second" and with that Kyouya opened the doors.

**End of Chapter 3 **

So this is the end of the 3rd chapter to Secrets, in this Chapter I pretty much had to explain how they got there and what they did, kind of boring, but I promise that this story has a better plot than just Ciel and Sebastian going to a party, so **please** keep reading! By the next chapter, I'll start adding the action that should have been there sooner, but to sum things up my story will get better, keep on reading and review! Thanks! :) -RockyRoad179


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, Ouran Highschool Host Club, or any of the characters, Enjoy! -RockyRoad179**

Once un locked, the doors slowly were pushed open. The anxious girls, now walked in like a normal lady at there standard would, step by step more girls became aware of the extravagating decorations, the tables with cakes of every kind, everything was dazzling, beautiful, only the true works of the host club. Finaly, the party that kept many waiting was brought to life. The hosts danced gracefuly to the Waltz, with there partner. Except Honey, who sat at a nearby table, with a crowd of girls surounding him as they tried to give him there cake. Ciel just stood there, looking at the people laughing and smiling, enjoying the party, he tried to wonder why they would ever be so happy with a place that he found many flaws, but his train of thought was shortly interrupted by none the less the tall man beside him. "Young master, aren't you going to dance too?" Sebastian questioned. Ciel looked at him, trying to see if he really just said that. "Me? Dance? Do I find the need to remind you why we actually came here for, Sebastian?" snickered Ciel. "No, ofcourse not but I think it would be best not to raise any suspision." replied the butler. Sebastian knew that the young master didn't like to dance, none the less smile but it was necessary after all. "Well fine, I feel that I would enjoy myself if you go find me some tea, and don't come back until you find my favorite kind" Ciel smiled coldly. Glancing once at the boy he sighed and started to make his way over to the tables, "As you wish my lord"

After what seemed to be hours of waiting for Sebastian, Ciel decided to just find the butler instead of waiting, because his legs started to hurt from standing. So he started to walk in the direction he remembered Sebastian did awhile ago, with no success in finding Sebastian, he started to feel a little lost, there were to many girls and they were all eiither taller, or just even an inch taller than him. Thats when the lights started to flicker until they went out, the girls started to whisper and move blindly through the room, Ciel just stood there hoping that it wasn't who he thought it was arrived, he wished Sebastian was by his side again like always, but the moving waves of people began to get bigger, it felt impossible to make his way through that. "Oh Ciel! Did you miss me, much?" laughed the rather familiar voice. Ciel held his breath then turned around, it was as expected, Grell. "Where is that hunk of a devil, butler of yours, Hmmmm?" Grell questioned. Ciel didn't dare to move a muscle, but slowly he brought the bit of courage he had. "What do you want Grell?" Ciel asked bravely. "What do you think I want?" he smiled. Not knowing what to even do next Ciel just closed his eyes, getting ready for the worst to happen.

**End of Chapter 4 **

*Sigh* Once again I feel like I totally rushed this -.- But since I hadn't posted a chapter in quite awhile, I finaly decided to just make something.. But besides that, Please Review, Favorite, or Follow! Anything is appreciated of course! Thanks! And keep on reading!

_** -The One and Only: Rocky Road 179**_


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to chapter 5... enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club, Kuroshitsuji, or any of the characters**

_**Ciels POV**_

The one thing that kept running endlessly through my mind were those five dreadful words, I am about to die.

Don't get me wrong I'm not exactly scared by the fact that I might, I mean we all die someday don't we? But this was different, it just didn't feel right. Trying to calm myself down I instinctively tried to focus on what I could hear around me, (since my eyes were still closed) the footsteps and loud voices of the crowds grew louder, they became confused and panicked as they moved blindleslly around the dark room, the voices of the Host Club trying to calm them down was merely a whisper in the distance. That didn't seem to help. "So this is it? Said Grell, his voice ran shivers through my spine, How tragic it seems that you gave up? Well never mind that let's get back to business" he giggled coldly. My heart automatically began to pump faster at the sound of Grell's scythe starting to hum, my whole body began to shake, and slowly I forced myself to open my eyes.

And just like that a blurr of black swooped in front of me in a defensive stance, fortunately just in time. Shocked I stood there frozen trying to process what just happened this was absolutely just a chance of luck. Stuck trying to hold the scythe in place between the palms of his hands, stood Sebastian who managed to throw the surprised reaper at a nearby table. After shattering most of the vases that were placed on the surface of the table, the cold and teasing laugh of the reaper filled the room. "Just in time like always, isn't that right Sebastian darling?" hummed Grell, pieces of broken glass and wood littered his hair. "I would appreciate if you stop calling me that, it's revolting after all" snickered Sebastian, his coat was shredded and torn "Oh my, it seems someone doesn't like to play nice, how about I return the favor" growled Grell, quickly standing up he ran towards Sebastian again, this time with more force. Sebastian then ran towards Grell, until they collided in each other's path. Sebastian un-fortunately thrown back at the wall behind him, laid on the floor coughing out blood, he looked fatally injured yet he tried to stand up holding his side. Laughing crazy as usual, the one left standing, began to walk towards Sebastian amused. "This time I won't be defeat-"Grell then stopped, hesitantly looking around. "Sorry I can't stay to finish our game boys, but the chance will come soon, **_I promise_**" and with that Grell vanished in the shadows of the room. Snapping out of my daze I ran to go check on Sebastian, although I knew he couldn't die. "Sebastian are y-" was all I could manage until the lights flickered back on, revealing the blood and shattered glass from the fight that just happened, Sebastian and I standing at the center of it. _Oh crap. _

**End of chapter 5**

Thanks 4 reading! And as always** Please **Favorite, Follow, Or** REVIEW! **Anything is appreciated..** -RockyRoad179**


	6. Chapter 6

****Here is the chapter I took forever to publish, but hopefuly you like it! Enjoy! - **RockyRoad179**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Kuroshitsuji, Ouran Highschool Host Club, or any of the characters mentioned! **

_**Ciel's POV **_

"Are you sure that what happened last night, was just somebody trying to rob you?" Tamaki's blue eyes widened as he spoke.

"Well, I was there, wasn't I? If it wasn't for Sebastian who managed to hold them off I would've died" I simply stated, carefuly observing everybody's expressions. That morning the whole music room was cleared out, so that the only people remaining was me, Sebastian, and the Host club who apparently wanted to ask me some questions. Obviously what I told them was a lie, I had my own reasons for not exposing the truth.

"That does seem like a good way to describe the situation, but I still have my doubts, the only people allowed inside were required to have an admission ticket with them to enter the building..., my eyes settled on the man with glasses and dark hair, he paused for a moment and then continued, not only that, but why on earth would a student from Ouran Academy want to rob someone?" he added.

"Yeah, Kyouya does have a point, we students who attend Ouran all come from wealthy families, well besides Haruhi here, but she's no threat" smiled Tamaki, trying to embrace the annoyed girl who sat near him. "But that doesn't change the fact that there still is a possibility, that somebody attempted to rob me" I kept my voice stern, and serious trying to make my point.

"True, but who said it couldn't be a person trying to murder you?" struggled Haruhi, who was being tackled by a hug given by Tamaki. The room grew into an eerie silence as everyone of them processed what was said. Great just leave it to Haruhi to make matters worse.

"If it was, we can't just have a murderer wondering the halls of this school! " whined Honey hugging his stuffed rabbit closely to his chest, Hikaru and Kaoru nodded in agreement. This wasn't going so well... "Listen, we will pay for the damage done last night, but concerning anything else I'm sure everyone's just over reacting" I told the panicked group of people infront of me.

Thinking of something else to add, I spoke before re-cheking my words. "Besides no one got hurt, that's the important part." I slightly froze hearing the words come from my mouth as I hoped no one would notice, sadly somebody did. "No one got hurt?! I think you forgot about the butler who nearly got killed attempting to save your life!" stated once again the brown haired girl, who as always, I repeat myself makes things worse then they are.

I turned my head to meet the eyes of Sebastian who had to pretend to be injured, he sat next to me in his usual butler uniform, but today his right arm was held by a sling, while in his other hand he held a crutch for his bandaged leg, the side of his forehead was wrapped with some bandages to hide the fake wounds. We made eye contact for perhaps not even a second, until he said something.

"I'm sure what he meant was that nobody else got hurt" he said, Sebastian looked at the people reassuringly. Then amazingly the group infront of me on the other couch went silent. After a few more minutes of little discussion, we finaly managed to excuse ourselves and exit the room, closing the doors behind us hopefuly leaving that to be the last time we saw that dreadful host club.

Once out of the room, I looked back to the door to make sure it was closed until I spoke. "That felt like forever, but I'm glad it's over" I sighed with relief. "But did you see the way they kept on looking at us the last few minutes we were there?" I added, as me and Sebastian walked slowly down the hall. The silent faces, some even pale were seen in my mind once more. "I know, that's the thing I keep on thinking about, it just doesn't seem right, what if they suspect something?" whispered Sebastian looking around us.

That's when, as if right on cue we heard the voices of the people we just left down the hall, except there voices were different as if they were talking about something important. Sebastian then pushed me silently behind a row of statues that were to the side of the hall, and then quietly dissapeared into a different corner himself nearly vanishing from my view. "- I'm sure it's nothing really to worry about, but his butler... the way he just is, gives me the chills and the way he magnifecently wasn't in the hospital after being hurt that critical, I saw him yesterday night and from what I recall he was coughing out blood, it's as if he healed in one day!" whispered Haruhi trying to keep her voice low.

"Haru-chan's right! That guy is just plain scary, along with his master." gasped the boy with the stuffed animal in his hand. Then suprisingly, what I hoped they wouldn't have figured out was said. "It's like that butler guy is a demon" said the twins in unison. "Perhaps, not even human"

As I gave one last glance at the people who walked down the hall and into the doors that led to the corridor I crawled out of the stuffy place I was stashed into and looked at Sebastian who came out of his hiding place as well. "Sebastian..." I barely managed to whisper as I stood up from the floor.

I never liked these kind of situations that ended like this, but most of the time it couldn't be helped, for the sake of the secret that must be kept. "I know, I guess it can't be helped, I shall have to kill them, each and every one of them" sighed the butler now by my side. And as much as I regreted even thinking this, that day I felt a twinge of sadness inside of me for the host club's fate that awaited them.

If only there was no such thing as secrets.

**End of Chapter 6**

Chapter six, completed! Hopefuly I haven't lost the people who were so faithful to reviewing this story... but from now on I will never protcastinate this long and take forever to finish a chapter. Well, getting back to what I was gonna say...

**Please REVIEW, FAVORITE.** And **keep on reading**! :) - **Rocky Road 179**


	7. Chapter 7

Now Presenting the 7th Chapter to Secrets! I don't know about you guys but to me I feel like my story is dragging somewhat, so please bear with me through these boring parts I have to get out of the way (If you want to call it that) and Keep on reading! Thank-chu's!- **Rocky Road 179**

**Disclaimer:** I do **not own** Kuroshitsuji , Ouran Highschool Host Club , or any of the characters menioned!

* * *

**~~Haruhi's POV~~~ **

Three days. Three days since anyone has last seen or heard of Ciel or Sebastian. Although many claim that the two just left withought notice back to London, I still couldn't shake the feeling that they were still lurking around the school, especially watching the host club. I would find myself feeling constantly watched every where I go, and I was most likely sure it wasn't just some crazed derranged fan girl stalking me. So this morning, Kyouya and Tamaki finaly decided to talk with us in the same old music room I see almost every day.

"As all may have expected, I re-searched some more about Mr. Phantomhive. From what I've been able to read, Ciel is the head of the Phantomhive Noble Family and the owner of the Funtom company. Notoriously known as the Queen's "Watch Dog", which I found rather interesting. He is also engaged to a girl named Elizabeth. Besides that, the files on which I was able to find more information on it mentioned that Ciel's parents were killed in a fire when he was younger, and that his Aunt, Ciel's only remaining family, passed away not long ago" taking a brief moment to look up from his notebook sat Kyouya making sure we were all following a long.

After a moment of silence, Tamaki found the courage to ask the question that was in the rest of the group's mind as well "And the other one, his butler? Is there anything about him?"

I found it quite weird how Tamaki out of all people was eager to know more about Sebastian, but I finaly assumed that he might've just wanted to clarify if Sebastian is actualy a demon or not because he has been freaked out ever since the twins came to that conclusion.

"I could'nt find anything... I searched but there were no files, it's as if this man really doesn't exist at all" sighed Kyouya, who suprisingly looked paler at hearing his words.

And I couldn't blame him, nobody doubted this made everybody feel at least a little frightened, the more we thought about it, the more confusing it was getting. Was this Sebastian guy even real?

"We told you guys! That butler of Ciel's is a living demon!" blurted out the twins in unison as always.

That's when I felt as if I drank a hot cup of guilt served fresh.

I felt responsible to lift up everybody's spirits since I was the one who lead Ciel and Sebastian to this school in the first place. Taking in one heck of a breath, I tried putting on the most happiest smile I could manage (although I was sure I looked like a freak at the time) and stood up from my chair looking at the frightened group."Listen I know I said this before, but I don't think we should worry about this so much. Why don't we all get up and head towards the Cafeteria, boy am I starving!"

Then, not long after talking about more nonsense and stuff that didn't even make sense, I had a trail of friends behind me on our way down the hall.

* * *

**~~~Ciel's POV~~~**

Looking out the window from my office, I couldn't help but notice how the weather has been dragging these past few days since we came back from Japan. Various gray storm clouds littered the sky here and there, many shedding rain drops onto the land beneath them soaking everything in there way. Somehow it just didn't seem fair.

Exhaling yet another sigh, I began to realize how this weather was not very distant to how I felt, or an even better way to say it, how my life feels so similar to these gray clouds that hovered over the city of London.

Ever since I agreed on getting rid of this cereal killer that stirred up a storm of worries, there was no calming down for a moment at all.

Our suspect has been Grell because of the way the bodies were found, but for some reason I now had doubts to my theorie. First of all, the night we fought, it was reported that meanwhile at London, there was yet another murder in the city. It was as if he were just helping the murderer instead. It just didn't seem right.

Then I heard a knock at the door.

"Young Master? I wish to speak to you"

"Come in."

In stepped Sebastian, who looked rather worried. I then decided that I would just start the conversation to get it over with. "Sebastian, what's wrong?"

"I went to Japan again this morning to watch the host club like you asked me to." he said, his eyes looked straight in to mine. "And?"

"And I am aware that you would like to avoid killing them to rise commotion in Japan, but they are still taking this situation very serious. I'm afraid that if we wait to long, it would be far to late before they know for sure."

I couldn't help but sigh again. That Host Club was another part of the mountain of stress I beared on my shoulders. It was as if they were begging Sebastian to kill them. Unless...

"Sebastian, were going to Japan."

* * *

**~~~Haruhi's POV~~~**

After school ended, a surge of hapinness over grew me as I stepped out of the crowded Lobby and outside into the fresh air. Although I had no idea why, it just seemed natural this afternoon. Of course until, I saw the same familiar dark limo drving into view not that far away. Then my heart started to pump faster and every single limb in my body froze. God, it was _them._ I knew that fancy car anywhere considering I was given a ride in it to this very place.

I wasn't much of a person to be scared of such things as this but the way everybody in the host club talked about them unwillingly made me. Frantically searching in my bag for my cell phone to at least contact someone, I heard Hikaru and Kaoru walk up behind me.

"Hey Haruhi! Were bored, so we were wondering if we could go to your house today!" smiled Hikaru, with his twin beside him. I didn't have time for this.

"We have no time to waste! It's _them_, there in that limo" I barely whispered, my eyes trained on the car that smoothed to a stop by the curb. Kaoru and Hikaru froze there faces drained, as there smiles vanished into frowns. That's when out stepped Ciel, his butler right behind him.

Just a few steps before reaching us they stopped.

"I beleive we have some un-finished buisness we have to settle _now_"

**End of Chapter 7**

Hurray! By the next chapter we should finaly be able to get rid of these kind of chapters that have no action at all... :(

But thank you, if you read this chapter, thank you for even reading my story. Any advice or suggestions is highly appreciated!

**PLEASE** **keep Reading!** And **don't forget** to **Favorite**,** Follow **and **Review**! - **Rocky Road 179**


	8. Chapter 8

~And Here is Chapter 8 for Secrets!

Due to the fact that the past weeks have been way to stressful, full of work and barely no free time, I couldn't finish this chapter! But luckily thanks to this three day weekend we have, I whipped up a SHORT chapter for you guys. So please excuse the late update, even though I promised. Enjoy! ~ RockyRoad179

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Black butler or Ouran Highschool Host Club!**

* * *

Now looking towards the three teens infront of him, Ciel couldn't help but find it maybe a little amusing that they seemed so scared. The girl in between them stood strong and steady yet there was a glint of fear comming from her eyes. The twins on either side of her didn't even think twice before taking a step back rather shocked. That's when Ciel remembered what he came here for, and decided he should just get it over with.

"You people, a long with the other members of the Host Club have caused me many problems I have been trying to avoid, the very least you could do is say Hi" muttered the blue haired boy while he rolled his eye(s?) in dissapointment.

With a barely audible whimper, Haruhi took a step forward and spoke "H-Hi"

"That's better, now I'm afraid we have some buissness to discuss. Lately the Host Club has been doing some research, and I came here to give you a warning." Ciel stated seriously looking at all three of them at once.

"Since you may not take this warning very seriously, I want to make a deal" Ciel added with confidence that they would accept. Earlier on the plane, Ciel and Sebastian had to come to an agreement that they just couldn't kill them, because it would make things worse since they are very popular with the girls in school so the easiest way Ciel could think of was offer a deal and hope they would accept. "What kind of deal?" questioned the twins looking quite interested.

"This we must have to speak in privacy" smiled Ciel glancing towards the parked car by the curb.

One word could describe the vehicle, perhaps even two. You could say fancy or Luxurious but either way you had to eventually admit it was both. Inside Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru sat on the seat infront of Ciels so they were facing eachother directly. "Alright here's the deal." sighed Ciel. "I will answer some of your quesions, but in return you must stop anything that has to do with me and Sebastian, got it?"

The three of them nodded eagerly. "Who exactly are you guys?" questioned Haruhi who seemed more calmer than usual, despite the fact that they just got into a car with the people they've been afraid of just a few moments ago.

As promised Ciel answered. "I am the head of the noble Phantomhive family and the head of the Funtom toy company, and Sebastian is just a butler that works for me."

"Why did you come to Japan?"

"I came to attend the party I was invited to''

That's when Haruhi began to notice something. "That's not it, is it? It's not the real reason you came to Japan" Ciel looked cautiously at Haruhi wondering if he had said to much and exposed something. "Even though I haven't known you for long, I know that you basicaly only do stuff that benefit you. While you attended the party you looked rather worried and bored, the party wasn't anything that could aid you, unless you came here for something else."

Ciel narrowed his eyes. "We heard that you are frequently known as the "Queen's Watch Dog" I have been wondering what that could have meant, but then I realized that maybe the Queens "Watch Dog'' is perhaps people that help or cover the Royal Family. Re-calling the events that happened the day after the incident, you claimed that someone tried to rob you, but what if there's something else behind this. An attack? An attempted Homicide? Were you by any chance sent on a mission or investigation?" Haruhi asked curiously.

Ciel, astonished by how much she was able to figure out, glanced at Sebastian who sat in the drivers seat with an unreadable expression. Obviously, this girl was a greater threat than they thought. Looking back at the girl, he clenched his fists while he managed to reply through gritted teeth. "And why would it involve you in any way! Stop sticking your Bloody noses in stuff that doesn't even involve you HOST CLUB!" he nearly yelled in frustration. After a few seconds Ciel cursed himself for opening his big mouth, Sebastian face palmed his head in the front seat.

The awckward silence was soon broken when Sebastian finaly spoke. "Well Young Master, It looks like we've been caught"

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

Don't get mad at me! This chapter at least explained a little bit of what's going on, and the plot is slowly un-raveling. This chapter was MEANT to be a short one, since I haven't had much time to write. I hope to update soon.

**PLEASE FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW! -**RockyRoad179


	9. Chapter 9

RockyRoad179 Back to tune you guys in to another brand new chapter for Secrets!

I don't know how much to thank all those who support me and review/follow and Favorite this story. It truly means alot to me and keeps me writing/updating so please keep on doing so. Anyways getting back on track, please enjoy and don't forget to Review/Follow and Favorite!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or Ouran Highschool Host Club (OHSHC) **

* * *

Only one word was left imprinted in Haruhi's mind as she and the twins sprinted through the school halls: Run.

Palms sweating, chest heaving and legs nearly buckling in exhaustion the three teens maneuvered through the crowded halls and to the only place they could think of at the moment. The old Abandoned Music Room, in other words the Host Club. Given it wasn't the very brightest decision but it was the only place they thought of scared for their dear lives.

As the panicked brunett glanced behind her shoulder for the first time, she couldn't help but stop instantly realizing that something wasn't right, something was out of place. Not long after, the twins bumped into her back.

Kaoru looked at her oddly suprised "What are you doing?!"

"Were not being followed"

"What?!" Hikaru and Kaoru looked around and sure enough,

_Silence_.

**~ Meanwhile**

"Sebastian aren't you going to do something?"

The day has been rather stressful so something taking longer than it should be was beginning to weigh on the blue haired boy's shoulders. "Sebastian?" he asked again, this time looking over his shoulder as he shifted un comfortably on the padded seat underneath him.

"Well I could, but I find there may be a way we could benefit from this towards that murder case we've benn trying to solve."

"And what would that be?" Ciel wrinkled his brow as he examined the gray clouds forming throughout the once beautiful sky.

"Well you see the only thing they know for certain is that you were sent here the first time by the royal family for a mission. While I've been keeping an eye on them for a couple of days, I became aware of something we should've known from the beginning. You see the creal killer we have been trying to capture has been going in a consecutive pattern. The killer phantom has been targeting foreign tourist between the ages of 14 to 18 from Japan. Every second week on a Friday night the cereal killer would murder a teenager from this very island. In my opinion, although the risk is dangerously to high for us to take, I believe we should ask the Host Club for a favor."

Ciel turned back again to meet Sebstian's eyes, "How?"

"Well the answer to that is quite simple, follow me"

**~ At the Host Club; Wendsday 2:58 PM**

"That sure does sound intersting. Tell me, where was the last place you saw them?"

Eventually the three managed to get to the room and explain everything as they calmed down and each breath mellowed to a continous normal rythim. Haruhi looked down at her feet un-able to reply to that accurately. Looking back at Kyouya who asked the question she spoke with as much conidence as she could provide. "Last place I saw them was in the car at this moment I can't say so mys-"

The doors burst open letting out a brief gust of wind swaying the few chandeleirs placed about the room here and there. Turning there heads one by one Sebastian followed by Ciel walked in calmly somehow making the room feel a few degrees colder. At that time Tamaki already nearly fainted at the sight but was held up right by the chair's long arm rest which provided support. "Why Hello there, mind if we talk" Sebastian's red eyes gleamed in the dim lighting.

The dark haired man with glassess replied un affected by what occured. "Sure I don't see why not"

"Splendid"

Once seated and sipping tea, besides Sebastian who stood to the side they began their conversation.

"As I presume, I fortake you know that my young master has been sent here on a mission by the Royal Family from England, correct?" Not waiting for even a slight nod Sebastian continued. "You see this is no ordinary mission, we have been sent here to capture a murderer. The invitation the young master accepted the first time we came to Ouran Academy was merely an excuse of what really was going on. This murderer we call "The Phantom" due to the misterious attacks and all, needs to be stopped. And there is a way you can help us"

"Well helping people is something every body should do! I'll be willing to do anything to help yo-" the king of the club was nearly in tears as if he were moved by this quite disturbing story luckily Kyouya smacked him on the head with his notebook before he could start willingly making promises. "And what would that be?" Honey asked curious with wide eyes and as usual Mori nodded in pursuit. "Make a party of course. This Phantom seems to target populated places for his homocides, we need your help to host a party on Friday so when he attacks we will capture him. End of Story"

"And what if we don't help you? What would happen then?" Kyouya asked patiently waiting for a reply making Haruhi and the twins slightly lean in to hear. Sebastian's eyes light up dangerously as a smile curled across his lips.

"I'm afraid that would lead to something we don't want, isn't that right?"

**End Of Chapter 9**

So there you have it! What do you think will happen next? Obviously some of you (Alright, alright MOST of you) might think the Host Club will absolutely accept this deal considering how scared the host club is and all but there could still be a chance they won't, you never know!

- Any **suggestions**, **advice**, **ANYTHING** you would like to point out would surely be appreciated! As always **Reviewing**, **Following**, and **Favoriting** my story is appreciated as well so don't be shy and please donate to the Review section!

**What you could look forward to in the next chapter:** A whole lot heck of hard decisions, dresses and galore starring next chapter for Secrets!

Grazie! Gracias! Origato! And keep on reading...


	10. Chapter 10

Good day and welcome to yet another super late update!

Please **Review**! And if you have not yet **Favorited** or **Followed **Secrets or myself please feel free and do so!

Reviews, Favorites and Follows motivate and inspire me to continue this story so please contribute!

**Disclaimer: I do not whatsoever under any circumstances own Ouran Highschool Host Club (OHHC) or Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler for not only the plot itself**

* * *

**~ Ciel's POV ~**

When living in the cold, rainy city of London, one learns to simply adjust to the certain weather and bundle up for the sort, but tonight seemed rather freezing waiting outside of the humongous building for the Host club's party that would begin at 10:00 PM and end a half an hour before 1:00 in the morning (12:30 AM). Although waiting outside in the cold amongst the very crowd of girls and other guest's that I despised ever since my first experience, having to endure such conditions was a measure Sebastian adviced we should take to assure that the serial killer we have been tracking would actually appear this time, since the previous ball we entered before the party actually started.

In reality there was no specific way of knowing if the Phantom Murderer would arrive but there wasn't much we could do anyways. Advertising this ball to much would only make the party look suspicious and as any other criminal the Murderer would only be driven away, so sitting back and waiting was the best option we had in this very situation. And although it was likely that I have lost the battle it didn't mean I would lose the war. Since I never back away fro-

_-WHAM-_

The crowd lurched forward at the very sound of doors clicking open as the clock struck ten, and unfortunately I was stuck between the large assembly of people as they marched forward, Sebastian close behind me. I couldn't help but laugh slightly at the thought of yet another long night to come which seemed to bestow upon me in a rather weird consecutive pattern. But life is cruel that way and won't give you an easy ride to your destination unless you give in an equal or more ammount of hard work and determination to satisfy its needs. If only more people knew that the sacrifice you would give might as well be your very own life withought you knowing. If only I was aware of that from the start.

**~ Later On ~**

The party went on as planned.

The sceneries of smiles, dresses, pastries, and dancing reminded of the last party I attended here not awhile back. But that helped nothing to quench the anxiousness that lied at the bottom of my stomach. Attempting to find another method I glanced at the time on my pocket watch to only unfortunately increase my anxiety to higher levels than it had already been. The reason why was because the time specifically read:

_11:55 _

Due to previous observations Sebastian noted that the murderer made his killings every time at midnight. The killer phantom has been targeting foreign tourist between the ages of 14 to 18 from Japan. Every second week on a Friday night the cereal killer would murder a teenager from this very island in populated areas. Such as parties, performances, or even in public. Meaning the killer would arrive in 5 minutes. Would all of this end tonight or would this murderer even bother to show up? If not all of our re-search and effort would have only gone to waste. What good would it at all be if I failed?

Behind me I heard Sebastian slightly chuckle as he tapped my shoulder lightly. Looking back I saw his smile as he pointed to my hand that held the gold pocket watch.

"I believe you are denting your watch my lord"

Looking down at my tight enclosed fist holding the watch I relaxed slightly and turned back sttubornly ignoring my butlers' previous comment. I had more things to worry about then denting a watch. If anything what would a useless old watch do for me now?

Then all of the sudden sound filled the air. And although it may have only been a small chime in the background the sound blasted in my ears forcing me to cover them in pain as I bent over dropping the pocket watch with a small _thud_. What the hell was happening?

"My lord, are you alright?"

Slowly the sound faded to only leave a trace of a small ring in my hearing. With hands still on my ears I turned to look at Sebastian who viewed upon me concerned. Everyone else looked like nothing had happened. No sound screeching chime was seemed to be what they heard at all. Bending down I retrieved the small pocket watch that fell on the floor and slipped it into my pocket tiredly as I gathered my words and began my response.

"Ye-ah, you didn't hea-?"

Suddenly the movement of a dark shiloueght in the corner caught my attention. Could things get any more predictable? But this could actually be the person.

The very _ murderer_ in flesh and blood standing _right_ there.

Slowly bringing my eyes back to Sebastians face I whispered to him barely audible.

"Behind you, that person, it could be him in that corner"

With a nod and the usual response he gives me when I ask him for something he quietly slipped into the crowd. Hope filled my body. This was it, it would fina-

But then it hit me.

Was this really the best idea? Desperately I looked upon the crowd before me scanning for Sebastian discreetly, that person in the shadows might as well have been a diversion! Or even Grell while the real murderer was somewhere else within the building. I had to get to Sebastian somehow. Clenching my teeth I began to storm through the same direction I saw my butler go through squeezing the small usless watch in my pocket worried.

Until something, or someone. Held me back and covered my eyes and mouth.

_Shit, how more predictable could this ever get?!_

The person who restrained me was strong, and although I made efforts to get away I could'nt do anything as the person started to steer me somewhere. Out of hope, and out of reach.

**End Of Chapter**

Chapter 10 completed! What did you guys think? Predictable wasn't it? I knew I had to have Ciel mention the situation was predictable to show you guys how dissapointed I am in how cheesy I made this occur. Anyways, people! **Please Review! Favorite! & Follow! AND KEEP ON READING!**

With only a couple chapters left to the story, all of your questions shall be answered! Thanks for reading!

_ - Rocky Road 179_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 to _Secrets_ accomplished!

I felt enormous guilt for not working on this chapter sooner. But worry no more for I have updated yet again! I know the dissapointment of a discontinued story so I shall not leave you on edge my faithful readers, keep reading and reviewing and contribute to my cause! - _**A special thanks to all those who have recently read and reviewed! Arigato!**_

As always **Review**, **Favorite**, **Follow**, and **Enjoy!**

_*****I knotched up the raiting to **Teen** for the upcoming fighting that will take place. It will not be exactly gory but what must be done must_*

* * *

(**Remember**: The person is holding a hand to Ciels' mouth and another to his eyes. The only way he's managing to keep Ciel from easily getting out is by strongly holding him in place)

~ **Ciel's POV** ~

My heart pumped faster as I found it harder to breathe as the time went on. What passed as seconds seemed as hours as the struggle to pull me backward discreetly grew painfully laborious. Failing in such a pathetic manner wasn't something I was intending on doing, so desperately, I raked my mind for anything that would give me the advantage of loosening out of my captors hard grip. Only one thing was on my mind at that moment: I _had_ to escape. That very instant I realized an open opportunity as the golden pocket watch ticked endlessly in my pocket.

Reaching for the only chance I had, I swiftly plunged my hand into my pocket searching for the golden watch. It didn't take long before my finger gently made contact with the cold metal. Gripping the watch now in my hand I retrieved it out of my pocket and blindly threw it behind me aiming for where the persons' head should be, hoping it would hit my target dazing the murderer just the slightest. And to my luck it had. With a small _thud _and a small surprisingly girly yelp I was aware that the watch had hit the person due to the slight eased grip of their hands, giving me the advantage of breaking through the prison that restrained me.

My eyes glanced back catching a flash of bright red freezing me in my tracks. Now clutching their forehead tightly wobbled Grell, wailing one of his arms crazily as he ranted on about me hitting him. He began to stumble back and un-fortunately the pause I had taken cost me the escape I had earned. At the last minute he tightly grabbed the back of the long black coat I was wearing and pulled me back as we stumbled on the floor underneath a table which to Grell's advantage had a long white table cloth that conceived us from wondering eyes.

I began to crawl out before Grell caught my attention with a harsh whisper.

"Listen Ciel, I came to warn you"

Slowly I peered back at the reaper over my shoulder, cautiously scanning his face to see if that were a lie.

Roughly I whispered back quietly "If you wanted to warn me then why did you hold me captive? What was that about?"

"I had no other way. If I were to approach you then you would've alerted Sebastian, either that or my beautifully handsome man would've seen me coming anyways and stop me before I had a chance to speak, so I just put up a distraction I knew you would obviously fall for. Knowing you, you would've ordered Sebastian to go check or something leaving you vulnerable enough for me to get you"

A distraction?

An image of the suspicious looking silhouette I had pointed out earlier to Sebastian flashed briefly in my mind as I recalled what happened earlier.

Oh, so that was the distraction. Irritated at myself for falling for such a pathetic diversion I face palmed my forehead as I replied quickly.

"Whatever. What was it you _supposedly_ came to warn me about?" I snapped.

His face grew serious and a shader pale than he already was, which quite stunned me as I withdrew my hand from my head. He slowly knitted his eyebrows as he hesitated to tell me.

"You see... it's the murderer. He's grown quite the evil person. He's going to attempt to kill you tonight, around the time the party ends to throw you off guard for he's tired of having a pest on his trail is what he said. The reason I came to tell you was because if that brat even dares to lay a single finger on my man. I sear I'll-"

Interrupting the flustered reaper I asked him, or more likely insisted, that Grell would tell me more but the man simply shook his head repeating he had said to much already. It had only been four or five minutes since I was captivated and warned but time had passed quite slowly due to the stress that lied deeply within me.

Breaking the silent tension that had occurred for not nearly a second Grell spoke as he glanced at the table cloth next to him. The shadows of peoples feet reflected upon the white cloth giving an eerie light under the table as they danced across Grell's face and probably mine as well. "I know we didn't get much time to talk but you must get out there before Sebastian finds me talking to you and makes things worse than they already are. Besides," with a slight ease of his shoulders he looked straight at me "Duty calls! Farewell now and tell my precious hunk of a man that Grell-petutie says Hi!" He gave a small wink as I crawled out shuddering at the disturbing sentence unfortunately coming face to face with a rather upset butler. The problem was, he was mine.

Sebastian's brow was creased worried but he obviously wore a stern frown while he stood a couple feet back. For a moment I feared he would've heard the conversation but with the loud noise of the crowd I doubted Sebastian had over heard anything even though he was a demon over all.

Laughing awkwardly I stood up brushing the dirty palms of my hands against my pants. I needed an excuse. An excuse for crawling around on the ground. I suppose for anyone at this moment would have a hard time thinking of one but being the quick thinker I was I spotted the goldne pocket watch I threw earlier and walked towards it. Bending only a few inches infront of Sebastian I picked it up and slipped it into my pocket smiling whispering a quick "Found it"

Unfortunately he wasn't quite the one to be fooled at such a lame excuse. The butler narrowed his eyes but resumed his monotone expression as he examined my pants which picked up the dirt and little peices of junk from the floor unapprovebly.

"I checked the suspicious figure. So happens it was just a coat hanger with a hat and coat hung on top of it. I would've noticed it's true identity sooner if I hadn't tooken the proper precautions of not making a scene, my lord."

Irritated I felt a vein beginning to pop as I recalled Grell saying he used a diversion I out of all people would obviously fall for. Was I that pathetic that I let a coat hanger decieve me? Attempting to control my temper I sighed a deep breath. "Very well Sebastian"

Unconciously I took the watch out from my pocket again and flipped it open. My thumb rubbed against the little dent on the outer lid caused by Grell's head. The minute hand moved forward slowly.

By far this was going to be a long wait. But either way, if it meant I would finally stop this murderer by all means I will stay and be patient. For no one ever would dare to make a fool of me. I was going to punish this "Phantom" killer if it even cost my own comfort. I would stop this once and for all.

**End Of Chapter**

* * *

Once again sorry for the wait and as always,** keep Reading, Reviewing, Following AND Favoriting! **


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome to the **shortest chapter** I have ever written in my life! But unfortunately that's not really something I'm happy with. It wasn't until I realized how late it has been since I've updated I decided to start on the chapter, which is a really BAD thing to do.

I will try better next time my faithful readers! But over all **Enjoy**!

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Black Butler, OHHC (Ouran Highschool Host Club), or any of the characters mentioned

* * *

~ - **Haruhi's POV** - ~

I was tired.

Exhausted not only physically, but unfortunately mentally as well.

I was in quite the daze, dancing un-conciously the well taught steps I was more likely forced to memorize and practice until I could practically do it in my sleep. Time would pass by and before I knew it I would snap out of my idle reverie to meet the eyes of another fan girling guest wrapped up in a trance of her own, staring intently at my eyes with a smile and an uncontrolled blush.

This time though, when I brought my attention to the new guest infront of me I had a distinct interest in her since she practically showed no interest at all. Was that normal? The girl was probably trying to get another host jealous I suppose, but her eyes were lowered with no sign of rivalry spark anywhere. I had the certain instinct to ask her what was wrong.

"Are you alright?"

She looked up and focused her eyes into mine with the same monotone expression. I was a little surprised when she responded for I wasn't quite sure she would.

Her voice was soft,

"Am, I?"

Her brows furrowed in confusion yet in hard thought, as the bow tied to the back of her long bright hair bounced rythimicly with our small paced movements. I cleared my throaght a little bit to get her attention again as I decided it was better to just change the subject.

"U-um.. so do you have a favorite song?"

She nodded slightly with the same unexpressional emotion as she answered my question, "Would you like me to hum it for you?" her voice replied softly yet again.

I nodded with a smile "Of course, I'd be delighted to"

"Okay-."

She hummed gently. She hummed an old nursery rhyme I haven't heard in ages yet remembered clearly. It was Hickory Dickory Dock which I found to be quite unusual.

She ended the last note as the song in the background ended as well. Pairs that danced stepped back and bowed, those watching clapped happily enjoying the performance. However I stood there un-able to really move as I processed what happened.

This girl was surely weird but how did I not notice her before? Lifting her head from her curtsey she began to walk away. I had to at least get to know her name. Crowds began to infest the dance floor as she walcked away slowly. Rushingly I attempted to call after her but at that moment was then caught back by the other girls whom were desperately trying to get my attention. Fortunately, I was able to get passed them discreetly when Tamaki had called everybody's attention for the closing nights toast.

Although, no matter how long I searched the crowd, I couldn't find the girl with the bow in her hair, the girl who liked the old nursery rhyme. I didn't even get to know her name either.

**End of Chapter 12**

**Please** contribute to the cause and donate a** review**~! Or perhaps even a simple** favorite **or** follow **would do plenty. Thanks! ~ and** keep reading!**


	13. Chapter 12 Pt2

''Chapter 13" of Secrets. Thank you for all the support, feed back, compliments, and honest opinions~!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler), Ouran, or any of the characters thus only the plot!

* * *

**APOLOGIES:**I** messed up on the time!** It's** not **11:00 **, **12:00** AM** or whatever time I had you guys think it was in the story! To _**clarify **_the time in the story is: _**9:57 PM**_ at the beginning.

Death feels nothing more than the snow cherished by children year by year.

The cold, wet feeling, and the way your hands would go numb if not shielded.

Just like the first snow flake to hit the ground we come into the world just as fragile. We harden and become stronger, and before you are aware of it, we grow into slush and disappear into the ground as if nothing but a speck of dust as we melt away from the world we once dwelled in.

The world would forget the existence of that one snowflake that lasted only a winter.

The child will forget the happiness of how the sight of that first snowflake to announce winter brightened his or her's mood.

What meaningless life does a snow flake have, yet how similar is it to the life cycle of a human.

That I will not forget.

_9:57 PM- JAPAN_

- Haruhi's POV -

He cleared his throaght, once, twice, and by the time he recieved for what seemed everybody's own divine attention he had done the continuos action three times in total.

The room silenced and the guest's turned their heads to the main host of the party who stood at the center of the stair case, a spectacle for all to see, and with that he raised a wine glass filled with "Mountain Spring Water" in the air ever so cheerfully.

"Tonight," he began ",was a marvelous evening."

Tamaki's voice echoed about the hushed room.

"A marvelous evening that I cherished deeply and enjoyed. As this party comes to an end I must say that I must thank all of you for your attendence."

The room filled with light clapping as a sign of aknowledgement and Tamaki took it appreciatevly as he paused for the noise to lower. The same old nursery rhyme (("Hickory Dickory Doc")) replayed in my mind once more as the room grew back to it's silent state. The lyrics began to creep into my thoughts forcing me to lightly hum the tune as I sang it in my head while Tamaki proceeded.

_~ Hickory Dickory Doc,_

Tamaki chuckled and lowered his raised arm slightly.

_~ The mouse went up the clock,_

"And with that I believe we shall all take a toast,"

_~ The clock struck ten,_

", as the clock strikes_** ten**, _to conclude this ball, celebrating the end of this trimester"

~ _And once again,_

Tamaki raised the glass to his lips as the chime from the clock outside announced 10:00 PM. The eight note tune filled the air as I looked at the water in the glass unexpressionly. The last stanza to the nursery rhyme flashed in my head.

_~ Hickory Dickory Do-_

A screech was heard from the left side of the room a long with an ear scratching sound of glass shattering across the floor and a disturbing _crack_.

Heads turned and whispers were exchanged as the guest's lowered their wine glasses hesitently.

I stood on my tipietoes attempting to catch a glimpse of what happened.

I wish I hadn't.

Blood.

It was everywhere.

It seeped through one of the girl's clothes as she lay on the floor motionless and in a horrifying position as if here neck was snapped in half. The sight was suffocating and people who saw the scene screamed and moved back quickly. The lights began to flicker and the glass chandelier at the cieling swayed back and forth, but I stood there with wide eyes trying to erase the horrid sight from my memory. I felt sick. I felt dizzy, and to be honest I wish I hadn't eaten that cake Honey offered me earlier.

I'm not sure if I was the only one but I could've sworn I heard a soft laughter fill the air, as if though the sight of this amused a person somehow.

The last two words I remember having heard.

_Ciel Phantomhive._

The two words I grew to hate.

**End of chapter**

* * *

The next chapter WILL contain what you all have been waiting for, but this basically belong to Chapter 12


End file.
